


Magic is Might

by luna_cheshire



Category: Bubble Comics, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Комиксы Bubble, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter!AU, M/M, Magic-Users, Sorting Ceremony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts is always there to welcome you home.<br/>В одиннадцать лет Олегу пришло письмо (вероятно с совой, но он ее не видел).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic is Might

Олег озадаченно смотрел на письмо, которое ему передал директор, а письмо с любопытством смотрело на него. Конечно, глаз у бумаги не было, но, судя по содержанию, помехой ему это могло и не быть.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — признался Олег. — Магия? Волшебство? Да еще и школу надо выбрать? Я уже хожу в одну школу.

Директор тяжело вздохнул и покосился, как показалось Волкову, на портрет неизвестного мрачного мужчины на стене.

— Это не факультатив, — неохотно объяснил он. — Если ты согласишься, тебе надо будет переехать. Эти варианты... Это что-то вроде интерната.

— Для идиотов и психов, — уточнил Олег.

— Для волшебников и ведьм, — скривился директор как от зубной боли. — Послушай, я понимаю, что это звучит невероятно... Но среди детей в приютах маги встречаются чаще обычного, и у нас это уже наработанная практика...

— Чаще обычного, — уцепился за эти слова Олег. — Это потому что родители отказываются от детей, когда узнают, что в тех есть магия?

— Не обязательно, — неохотно ответил директор, в планы которого не входило обсуждать вопросы этики и морали. — Волков, у меня нет времени отвечать на твои вопросы. В письме все сказано, если непонятно — перечитай. И давай мне свой ответ до завтра.

*  
Письмо было адресовано Олегу Волкову, школа-интернат номер двадцать пять, второй этаж, кровать у окна.

Уважаемый Олег Волков, обращались к нему на стандартном бланке с печатью «Официальное представительство Министерства магии в России, Санкт-Петербургское отделение». Олег вздохнул и повертел листочки в руках. Ничего нового в сухом тексте не появилось: Олег, ты волшебник. Бросай все и поезжай в Европу, потому что в России не хватает квалифицированных кадров, чтобы открыть собственную школу. Вот тебе на выбор несколько учебных заведений, про которые невозможно навести справки из-за Статута о Секретности. Удачи.

Хотя нет, удачи они не желали. Только требовали официальное письмо, подтверждающее его выбор, с подписью директора интерната.

Олег еще раз заглянул в текст в надежде, что невозможный выбор как-нибудь сделается за него. Глупые названия школ ни о чем не говорили, имена их руководителей тоже. «Дурмстранг» выглядело довольно привлекательно и эффектней всего, но название звучало немецким, а немецкого Олег не знал. На самом деле, он не знал ни одного иностранного языка; разве что только редко посещаемые им уроки английского могли сойти за знание. Конечно, на такой случай, по мнению Олега, должны были существовать специальные языковые заклинания, но при очередной мысли о магии у него заболела голова. Все выглядело нереальным, будто директор вознамерился его разыграть — вот только зачем это могло ему понадобиться...

Олег зажмурился и ткнул пальцем в список школ, решив, что если в нем есть зачатки какой-нибудь магии или там предвиденья, это могло и сработать.

Хогвартс.

Пожалуй, ему все-таки понадобится позаниматься английским дополнительно.

*  
Первого сентября директор интерната подтолкнул Олега к полыхающему зеленым пламенем камину и сказал, что все будет в порядке. Олег ему не поверил, но смело ступил в угрожающий огонь, оказавшийся совсем не горячим, и произнес заковыристое название.

Путешествие по каминной сети было похоже на ночные кошмары о падениях; его крутило, вертело и поворачивало, пока, наконец, не вышвырнуло на конечной остановке: английском железнодорожном вокзале. Пожилой мужчина, облаченный в мантию, вежливо поприветствовал его и помог подняться и отряхнуться от сажи, а потом с улыбкой подтолкнул замершего Олега вперед.

Перед ним простирался огромный красный поезд с сияющими буквами «Хогвартс-экспресс».

Платформа перед Олегом была переполнена людьми: непонятно было, как все вообще умудрялись куда-то перемещаться в такой толкучке. Волков протиснулся сквозь многолюдную рыжеволосую семью, чтобы добраться до вагона и забраться внутрь. Купе были пока еще полупустыми — все были слишком заняты прощаниями с семьями.

Усевшись в одиночестве у окна, Олег стал разглядывать всех этих людей. Многие матери плакали, отцы выглядели натужно-торжественными. Кто-то стоял в окружении взрослых братьев и сестер, кого-то провожала только одна сухонькая старушка. Олег вздохнул и отвернулся от толпы, неожиданно загрустив. Не то чтобы одиночество, которое окружало его после гибели родителей, было чем-то новым, но он никак не хотел с ним примиряться.

Он достал «Стандартную книгу заклинаний» для первого уровня и начал продираться через заковыристый английский, а местами и древнеанглийский, сверяясь с гигантским словарем, который перед каминным отлетом вручил ему директор. Отвлекшись на формулы, Волков не заметил, как купе наполнилось другими первокурсниками, и поезд тронулся.

*  
В Хогвартсе витало осязаемое ощущение определенности, будто там не было места сомнениям и страхам. Хочешь быть храбрым — будь им на одном факультете, хочешь быть хитрым — пожалуйста, на другой. Олег слушал странную песню, исполняемую потертой волшебной шляпой, и думал, каким он хотел бы стать. Умным, наверное — для этого же школы и существуют? Или трудолюбивым, но почему это отделено от ума, да еще и от хитрости, — решительно непонятно. Песня, в которой Волков понимал в лучшем случае каждое третье слово, никак не помогала в выборе, и он оглядел факультетские столы, чтобы оценить обстановку.

На Райвенкло было слишком чинно, в Хаффлпаффе — слишком спокойно. От Слизерина, выглядящего вполне дружным, веяло каким-то отрицанием, будто все вокруг за что-то этот факультет изо всех сил ненавидели. Гриффиндор был... шумным. Олег попытался вспомнить, что писали про него в «Истории Хогвартса» — факультет для храбрых, кажется. Достаточно свободная формулировка...

— Волков, Олег!

Олег подошел к табуретке и дождался, пока ему на голову опустится Распределяющая Шляпа.

— Ну здравствуй. — Голос, раздавшийся сразу со всех сторон, говорил по-русски, и исходить мог только из самой Шляпы.

— Здравствуйте, — громко подумал в ответ Волков, обратив внимание, что распределяемые первокурсники не разговаривали со Шляпой вслух.

— Какой наблюдательный, — заметила Шляпа. — И умный, да и сообразительности хватает. Любишь загадки?

— Не очень, — усомнился Олег, а Шляпа неожиданно засмеялась.

— Значит, не в Райвенкло. А как насчет Слизерина?

— Если можно, будьте добры, в Гриффиндор, — набравшись храбрости, попросил Волков, и Шляпа что-то одобрительно прогудела.

— ГРИФФИНДОР!

*  
То, на что у интерната впустую ушло несколько лет, факультет добился за десять минут: через эти десять минут у Олега, осиротевшего в семилетнем возрасте, снова появилась семья.

*  
Учиться в Хогвартсе было увлекательно, завораживающе и странно. Каждую неделю происходил какой-нибудь форс-мажор, останавливающий уроки или приводивший к взысканиям. Олег быстро научился просчитывать исчезающие ступеньки, эксплуатировать призраков и вовремя уклоняться с траектории летящих по коридору проклятий. Если бы его спросили про любимый предмет или любимую часть замка, Олег бы мгновенно ответил «полеты» и «снаружи». Еще ему нравились зелья, которые преподавал Гораций Слагхорн, но увлекаться зельями гриффиндорцам не пристало, и Волков ни с кем не делился своими тайными интересами (зато увлеченно слушал страшные рассказы старшекурсников о том, как проходили зелья при профессоре Снейпе).

*  
Олегу нравилось жить в замке. Он, правда, так и не открыл для себя категорию лучших друзей, но зато у него было четверо хороших приятелей в общей спальне и еще несколько десятков людей по всей башне, которые ощущались как какие-то троюродные кузены. Уезжать на лето и прощаться со всеми ними казалось кощунственным, но мироздание решило усугубить этот процесс. В конце учебного года при зловещих и запутанных обстоятельствах погиб директор школы Альбус Дамблдор, и Олег помнил, как стоял рядом с его телом и пытался осознать, что же за чертовщина происходила в школе под прикрытием уютного семейного очага. Повсюду ходили сотни слухов о нападении, о самоубийстве, об убийстве, о вовлеченности в это Гарри Поттера (который был, казалось, ввязан вообще в каждую происходящую чушь; Волков сочувствовал ему, видя в этом непреодолимую силу обстоятельств). Но ни то, насколько школа была небезопасна, ни давящая грусть, охватившая обитателей замка после похорон Дамблдора, не изменили ту неохоту, с которой Олег собирал вещи, чтобы на три месяца вернуться в маггловский мир.

*  
В интернате все было по-прежнему, и уже в первую ночь, которую Олег провел на своей старой кровати, ему показалось, что он выдумал себе прошедший год, что ему приснился чудесный сон, но теперь он снова в реальном мире, полном электричества, несправедливости и математики.

К июлю выяснилось, что друзей у него было все-таки больше, чем он ожидал: двое его соседей по гриффиндорской спальне, оба из волшебных семей, прислали ему по письму о том, как им было скучно торчать летом дома, где нельзя пользоваться палочкой и пить тыквенный сок при каждом приеме пищи. Олег, уже подтянувший английский за время учебы, ответил обоим, тщательно исписав несколько тетрадных листочков. Он описал дождливую погоду и весело посетовал на однообразную еду, рассказал про поход в музей и спросил, как дела в квиддичной лиге. Еще неделю спустя друзья прислали ему коробку с волшебными сладостями и зачарованное расписание матчей, информация о которых обновлялась по мере того, как проходили игры. Олег кормил почтовых сов, прячась на чердаке, чтобы их не видели другие дети, и чувствовал себя самым счастливым ребенком в мире.

*  
Первого сентября девяносто седьмого шел дождь, и Олег разглядывал стекающие по стеклу капли, сидя в Хогвартс-экспрессе — чтобы в этот раз не подсматривать за счастливыми семьями. Когда дверь купе открылась, он с надеждой оглянулся, ожидая увидеть кого-то из своих знакомых, но рыжеволосый мальчишка был явно новеньким. Он был в маггловской одежде, хотя свитер с узором из сов наводил на мысли о специфическом чувстве юмора его волшебников-родителей.

Мальчик приветливо посмотрел на Олега и улыбнулся ему.

— Hello! My name is Sergey, how do you do? — выпалил он и немножко покраснел. Олег поднялся и очень серьезно пожал ему руку.

— Олег Волков. Энд айм файн.

Глаза Сергея округлились и он, рассмеявшись, упал в сиденье напротив Олега.

— Ну ничего себе! А я-то думал, я один такой.

Олег подмигнул ему.

*  
К моменту прибытия в Хогсмид Олег чуть не охрип, рассказывая любопытно расспрашивающему его Сереже о том, как устроен замок. О чем-то Сережа кивал, соглашаясь: «Я читал об этом в „Истории Хогвартса“», на другое округлял глаза и утверждал, что Волков шутит — ну не могли же они там всерьез устраивать вступительные испытания! А вдруг он их не сдаст, и что тогда, его отправят обратно в приют?!

Олег осекся и нахмурился. Сережа выглядел серьезно взволнованным, хотя из-под этой тревоги проступало какое-то праведное возмущение. Просить прощения вдруг показалось неуместным.

— Не отправят, — ободряюще сказал он и постарался вложить в свои слова все возможное понимание. — Меня же не отправили обратно в интернат. А уж я-то точно ровным счетом ничего не знал про магию, пока не получил письмо.

Олег хотел было задуматься, почему мнение полузнакомого мальчика было для него так важно — а ведь было, судя по тому, как потеплело внутри от расцветшей на Сережином лице благодарной улыбки, — но тут поезд остановился, прибыв на конечную остановку; туда, где начиналось все волшебство.

*  
Пока Сережа вместе с другими первокурсниками сплавлялся к Хогвартсу по озеру, Олег отправился разыскивать своих товарищей в каретах, в которые были впряжены жутковатые крылатые скелетоподобные лошади. Ехать по дороге было быстрее, и вскоре перед ними уже замаячили стены замка.

*  
Хогвартс был совсем не таким, как он помнил. Как будто в стенах до сих пор гуляли отзвуки траура по Дамблдору — непонятная атмосфера вместо ожидаемых теплых объятий предлагала только необъяснимый угнетающий страх. Гриффиндорцы, рассевшись за своим столом, храбрились: то и дело в воздух вылетали разноцветные искры и ободряющие выкрики, но и эта натужная радость вскоре сникла. В поисках объяснения Олег взглянул на преподавательский стол и ошеломленно замер.

В директорском кресле сидел профессор Снейп, как обычно, раздраженный и злой. За столом еще была пара незнакомых Олегу учителей: смутно похожие друг на друга мрачные мужчина и женщина; но он тут же забыл про них, вернувшись к разглядыванию нового директора. Он предполагал, что руководство школой перейдет к заместителю Дамблдора, профессору Макгонагалл, но та, судя по ее строго поджатым губам, была не меньше него недовольна произошедшей перестановкой. Даже лежащая на шаткой табуретке Распределяющая Шляпа выглядела понуро.

— Первокурсники, — негромко объявил Снейп, и двери в Большой Зал распахнулись.

*  
Олег сразу нашел своего нового знакомого в жмущейся друг к другу кучке детей. Сережа стоял чуть в стороне, горделиво выпрямившись, и неожиданно цепким для одиннадцатилетнего мальчика взглядом оглядывал столы. Странное ощущение беспокойства, охватывавшее Олега по мере того, как Сережа что-то для себя решал, мгновенно рассеялось, стоило тому перехватить взгляд Волкова и широко ему улыбнуться. Олег выдавил ответную улыбку, которая чувствовалась невероятно неуместно в хмуром зале, словно он нарушал какой-то негласный этикет.

Веселился на похоронах того чувства единства, которое делало Хогвартс домом.

— Разумовский, Сергей!

Не выказывая никакого сомнения или страха, Сережа подошел к табуретке и послушно уселся на нее в ожидании того, как Шляпа опустится ему на голову, чтобы обсудить с ним...

— СЛИЗЕРИН!

И секунды не прошло, профессор Макгонагалл даже не успела выпустить Шляпу из рук.

Сережа поднялся и прошелся по столам еще одним оценивающим взглядом, слишком взрослым и тяжелым для обычного ребенка. Олег украдкой вздохнул; он, конечно, не возлагал на эту дружбу таких уж серьезных надежд, но было бы здорово оказаться на одном факультете. Вместе можно было бы разучивать новые заклинания, устраивать розыгрыши другим факультетам — а может и учителям, кто знает, какими окажутся эти неприятные незнакомые типы за столом. Можно было бы попробовать пробраться в Запретный Лес — ходили слухи, что Гарри Поттер проводил там чуть ли не все свое свободное от учебы время. Про Гарри Поттера вообще ходило очень много слухов, но Олег, периодически встречая его в факультетской гостиной в течение года, давно понял, что правдивых среди них нет ни одного.

Он огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что Гарри в очередной раз делал что-нибудь, слухами не подтверждаемое, но не нашел его за столом. Наверное, торчал в Запретном Лесу.

Им с Сережей совершенно точно необходимо было туда пробраться!

Необходимо было бы, тут же поправил себя Олег. Если бы Сережа оказался в Гриффиндоре, но теперь, будучи слизеринцем, он никогда не станет с ним общаться. Даже здороваться перестанет, наверное, чтобы на факультете к нему не цеплялись.

Обдумывая эти невеселые перспективы, Олег машинально посмотрел на Разумовского, а тот как будто только этого и ожидал: подмигнул ему и поднял вверх большие пальцы.

Олег улыбнулся.

Возможно, он был абсолютно не прав в своих оценках, и им грозила долгая межфакультетская дружба наперекор всем школьным правилам.

Было бы здорово.


End file.
